More Like This
by YUmMaGaMMa
Summary: Lucas and Maya have been best friends since 7th grade. Follow them on the challenges each face and them getting through it with the love and help from each other.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! So while I was re-reading my fanfic "Don't you want me?" I got an idea. Why not make Lucas and Maya the BFFS? So I think this story will be cool! I hope you like it. I don't know how many chapters there will be, but there will be a lot of Laya/Lucaya moments. So grab your popcorn and sit back. For this story I will try and make a lot of updates.**_

_Many people would say a girl and a guy can't be best friends. But in the end, is that really true? Maya and Lucas have been best friends ever since Maya called him Bucky Mc Boing Boing in the seventh grade. Now that they're juniors how many hits can they take? _

"Got any 8's?" Maya squinted her eyes.

"Gold fish" Lucas answered flicking popcorn in his mouth.

"ACE!" Maya screamed raising her arm up.

"I don't think you're playing this right" Lucas smirked.

Maya just smiled.

Lucas' phone beeped for the hundredth time.

"Riley again?" Maya asked him.

"Yeah. I should text her back" Lucas started to text.

Maya just stared at him. He looked up. "I swear it'll only take a second"

Maya went into his kitchen and grabbed a soda. She sat at the table and read through a magazine.

After a while Lucas joined Maya at the table.

"Done chatting it up with your girlfriend?" Maya teased while smiling.

"She's not my girlfriend okay" Lucas clarified.

Maya nodded slowly not believing him. "Riiight"

"She's not my girlfriend" Lucas stated.

"Cowboy just don't let her come between our friendship. It's the only thing I have" Maya said.

"I would make that promise if she was my girlfriend! Which she's not!" Lucas spoke.

Maya just snickered. "Ahh, young love"

"It's not young love" Lucas argued.

Maya and Lucas walked into school shortly joined by Farkle and Riley; who were also best friends.

Maya went to her locker and the rest followed.

"So what did you guys do last weekend?" Farkle asked Maya and Lucas.

"We played cards. Well _I_ played cards Maya didn't play correctly" Lucas teased.

Maya got her books out and closed her locker. "You mean you weren't playing right. He's jealous because_ I_ won"

"Well maybe this weekend Lucas and I can play cards. I'm good at cards Lucas" Riley smiled twisting her hair.

Maya nudged Lucas and smiled.

"Shut up" He whispered to her. "Sure I'd love to"

"That's not the only thing you love" Maya razzed.

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Walk me to class?" Riley asked Lucas.

Lucas and Riley walked to class.

"Maya? Walk to-" Farkle got cut off by Maya walking away from him. "Never mind"

Maya was at the video game store. She was playing her favorite game "Death by the Conquer"

Farkle and Lucas walked in. "Hey Maya" they both greeted.

She replied with a nod, too concentrated to speak.

"It's her favorite game. She'd kill you if you interrupted." Lucas explained to Farkle.

"My shitty boss fired me. Over the fucking damn phone!" Maya cursed.

"Let me guess she swears when she's mad" Farkle raised an eyebrow.

"Bingo!" Lucas smiled. "He's such a douche"

"I know! He said you have a lot of great qualities but you're kind of on the slow side!" Maya shouted. "He called me stupid Lucas!"

"I'm going to march over there and give him a piece of my mind" Farkle growled.

Maya stopped playing the game and turned to face Lucas.

"Am I stupid Lucas? And don't lie to me" Maya growled.

"No, of course not. That guy just needs to get a life instead of putting people down" Lucas told her.

She hugged him.

"Can I get one of those?" Farkle asked.

"I'll catch you guys later" Maya stopped hugging him and started to gather her things.

"You just acted like you didn't hear my question" Farkle opposed.

Maya left the game store.

Lucas laughed while they played video games.

Maya got home and locked the door.

She went into her dirty kitchen and hurried and washed the dishes before her mom and her crazy boyfriend found out.

She hummed while washing the dishes. A song her mother used to sing to her when she was sane.

She heard a car door close.

"Oh crap!" Maya screamed.

She hurried and rinsed the dishes off and dried them, trying to be careful not to drop any.

You might think it is crazy of her to rush and get freaked out. But her mom and her boyfriend hate when Maya doesn't do her chores right when they ask. They think it's stupid for her to have fun. If they found out she was having fun instead of doing chores, let's just say things wouldn't go pretty.

She heard footsteps and she panicked. She finished drying the last two dishes. But she looked around and saw that the counter tops were a mess.

Someone fiddled with the door. Her heart started to beat faster and harder realizing that the door was unlocking. She began wiping the counters like crazy.

The door opened and she screamed.

It was Lucas, Riley and Farkle. Her scream faded away.

Their eyes went wide.

"What you guys don't expect me to scream?" Maya laughed nervously.

They all went up to her.

"What's up with all this water on the floor?" Lucas asked.

"There's water on the floor? Oh no, they would've killed me" Maya scurried to the water on the floor.

She looked like a mouse that drank too much coffee searching for cheese.

"Who's they Maya?" Lucas asked the blonde.

She didn't answer. Her hair waves pulsating because she was hurtling.

"Guys can you give us a second?" Lucas turned to Riley and Farkle.

Farkle and Riley nodded and went outside the house.

Lucas kneeled down to the ground. "What's wrong Mayor?"

"Don't call me Mayor Lucas" She kept wiping the floor clean.

"I always call you Mayor" Lucas said.

"Nothing's wrong Lucas, you guys can leave now" Maya went back to the island, and continued to wipe down the counters.

Lucas got up and followed Maya.

"Stop following me" She said.

"You can't shut me out May" Lucas said.

She looked at him. "I know that I'm not stupid"

"So why are you trying to?" He frowned.

"Cause if I tell you, you'll get all worked up and stuff" Maya spoke.

"No I won't" Lucas said. "I'm your best friend. I'm just so hurt that you won't tell me"

"Fine. My mom and her boyfriend. They're crazy; these chores keep me from having fun. If I don't do them stuff happens" Maya admitted.

"What kind of stuff?" Lucas asked.

"Don't make me tell you" Maya frowned.

"Maya!" Lucas shouted.

She lifted up her sleeve.

His eyes widened. He took her arm and rubbed it.

"Oww" She yelped in pain.

"Sorry" He mumbled. "He did that to you, or did she? Or both?"

"Lucas please don't tell!" Maya screeched.

"Maya! I'm not just going to watch you get hurt!" Lucas shouted.

"No please!" Maya begged her friend.

He tried to go out the house. She dragged his arm back.

"Maya, you're getting hurt here" Lucas turned to her.

"Please" She pleaded.

He looked up and sighed. "Maya, I don't want you getting hurt like that. You should've told me sooner"

"So you're going to the police?" Maya's voice cracked.

"Yeah" Lucas started to leave.

"Lucas if you tell the police, I swear I'll never talk to you again" Maya frowned.

"I don't care" Lucas frowned.

"Lucas! They'll take me away! There's no maybe I'll talk to you again. No, we will never see each other again" Maya frowned.

Lucas stopped walking.

"I'd rather keep getting hurt, than not being able to see you" Maya ran to him, and hugged him.

Tears busted out her eyes.

He rubbed her back.

"I don't want you getting hurt. I can't even do anything about it" Lucas hugged his best friend tighter.

She sniffled.


	2. Pizza and bruises

Lucas was at his locker. He went to school without Maya because she wasn't home.

"What's up man?" Farkle went up to Lucas raising his hand for a high five. Lucas didn't accept the high five.

"What gives man?" Farkle tried to sound cool.

"Have you seen Maya?" Lucas asked looking everywhere but Farkle's eyes.

"She's your best friend! See she needs a better friend" Farkle announced.

"I'm getting really worried. I called and texted her like a thousand times" Lucas looked at his phone.

"I'll be right back" Lucas ran out the school.

"You'll miss first period!" Farkle yelled.

Lucas started to walk around the city.

He saw people along the way; asking them if they've seen the petite blonde.

"She has blonde hair and blue eyes" Lucas explained to a random person.

"Sorry, I know no one of those features" The person walked away.

"Dammit" Lucas swore under his breath.

He ran to the bus station and saw a blonde about to get on.

"Maya!" He screamed.

The girl didn't turn around. He ran to the blonde and turned her around.

"Ohh, you look guuudd" The blonde who clearly wasn't Maya grinned.

Lucas groaned and walked off.

"He wants meh" The blonde got on the bus.

Lucas kept walking and wouldn't stop looking until he found her.

He saw a girl in a hoodie crying hardly.

He ran to the girl. "Excuse me miss have you seen a blonde petite girl with blue eyes."

The girl looked at him, and had bruises all over her face.

He quickly sat next her. "Maya….what happened to your face?"

She quickly threw her arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around her. They hugged tightly.

"I'm so scared Lucas! They're looking for me!" Maya panicked.

"They won't find. You're coming to my house until we get this situation under control.

"What are you going to tell your parents? Like why would I be staying at your house?" Maya asked.

"Your parents are on vacation" Lucas accepted.

"You're a good friend Luke" Maya hugged him tighter.

He smiled. He let go, and grabbed her hand.

They walked and talked to his house.

"I'm really sorry Maya. I should have tried harder to keep you away from harm" Lucas said.

Maya tightened her grip on his warm soft hand. "It's not your fault, it's mine"

"Yes it is. I could have stopped you" Luke frowned.

"No you couldn't" Maya frowned.

They arrived at Lucas' house.

Automatically Lucas got an ice pack.

"Stay here and watch TV" Lucas gave Maya the ice pack.

He sat down with her. "You hungry? We can order pizza like we always do"

Maya smiled and nodded.

"You still manage to smile, that's what I like about you" Lucas got his phone out and ordered a pizza.

The pizza came and he paid for it. They began to eat the pizza.

Maya smiled and leaned down on his legs.

They eventually fell asleep.


	3. Untitled

Maya and Lucas woke up. Maya saw the empty greasy pizza boxes surrounding her. She nudged Lucas. He just groaned. He was a deep sleeper. Only she knew how to wake him.

She tickled him and he woke up laughing.

"What gives May?" He groaned sitting up straight.

"We should clean up your parents' house" Maya frowned.

"Whatever" Lucas put a pillow over his head.

Maya just sat there looking at him blankly.

His parents came into the house.

Maya raised her eyebrows. "You're now just getting here?"

"Lucas! Did you hear the news?! We won a contest! We're staying at a cabin!" His mom threw her arms in the air obviously drunk.

Lucas growled at it, and took the fluffy pillow off his head.

"Oohhhh lucky" Maya smiled widely.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Maya shrugged while smiling.

"Maya, you know you can come" Lucas' dad wobbled into the kitchen.

His wife wobbled also but didn't quite make it. She fell on her way.

Maya smiled widely and looked at Lucas. "OH MY GOD!" She threw her arms in the air and waved them.

"Do that dance you do when you're happy" Lucas laughed.

Maya started to shake her shoulders and wobble her legs.

Lucas started to laugh.

"I have to pack!" Maya ran to the door. She was about to open it but she remembered if she went back home…..

Lucas silently walked up to her.

Her eyes started to water and she drew her arms around his waist. He sighed and hugged her back.

Lucas' mom put her arm up. "I'm okay!"

Maya and Lucas let go of each other.

"They didn't even notice my bruises" Maya said confused.

Lucas turned to his family. "I'm very ashamed"

I'm so sorry this was short but…..I'll make it longer next time!


	4. Out in the Cold

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I recently got addicted to this band, and they're awesome... Any way... If you don't remember what happened last chapter, Maya just got invited to go to a cabin with Lucas' family. Enough talking. Let's get it on! Ps. I don't remember if this story was in Maya's pov or third person.

...

Maya creeped in her window silently as possible. For if she was to wake her mom and boy friend hell would break loose. She started to pack her suitcase. She finished packing and she leaped out her window and saw Lucas and his family's car waiting for her. She smiled, because she never had anything like it before.

She got in and sat next to her best friend.

"What should we do while we wait to get there?" Lucas asked his best friend.

She looked up at him. "Lucas, what if they notice I'm gone, and send a whole troop of people. And then when they find me they'll be all like...Maya this is what you earn from being a bitch" Maya's eyes went soft.

"Hey! Don't swear my parents are right there" Lucas pointed to his mother who heard everything Maya blabbed about.

"Maya, is there something you want to tell me?" Lucas' mom asked the blonde.

Maya shook her head. You could see the fear in Maya's eyes. Lucas' mom looked and Lucas and sighed, with that she turned around guiding her husband.

"They can't hurt you if they don't know where you are. You'll have to stay with me" Lucas stated.

"Lucas, there's going to be that time, where you're not there..a-and they'll h-hurt me" Maya heavily breathed.

Lucas shook his head fast. "No, they can't and they won't. I can't and I won't let that happen"

...

A few weeks passed and Maya was staying with Lucas and his family.

"Friday Movie Night!" Lucas yelled throwing his arms up.

You can hear the people chanting, "FMN, FMN!"

Maya and Lucas had thousands of movie lined up for the day. They had tons of snacks to chomp on and comfy pajamas to sleep in.

They laid out on the couch with fluffy blankets and pillows. And had snacks in front of them.

"More marshmallows in my hot chocolate" Lucas smiled.

"Gladlyyy" Maya sang plopping miniature sweet clouds into his mug.

He kept his smile. "Thanks Mayor"

She clicked her tongue and winked at him. "You got it dude"

They began to watch Mean Girls. Then they watched Carrie (original). Then they watched the Twighlight spoof.

After that they ended up falling asleep. It was at exactly 3:17 am when every thing changed.

"Hey bitch get your mother f******* ass up!" Strong hands gripped Maya's shirt.

Maya began screaming.

Lucas slowly opened his eyes. He didn't know what to feel. He broke his promise to Maya. That HE'D keep her safe. He charged at the guy but the guy was much stronger. He threw him across the room.

"LUCAS!" Maya screamed she tried to run to her friend but it was no use.

The guy started to punch Maya as she yelped in pain.

Lucas charged at the man, he let go of Maya.

Maya pulled Lucas off the guy. "Boyfriends mother" Maya couldn't get the words out right.

The guy who apparently was Maya's mothers boyfriend pulled out a gun.

He started to pull the trigger when a gun shot him three times in the side.

He stumbled to the ground in pain.

Maya and Lucas turned to see Maya's mother.

Maya broke down and cried.

"I- i just. I'm going to jail Maya bunny" Her mother stumbled to the ground. "Come here!"

Lucas looked at Maya and grabbed her hand.

Maya's tears were burning her red cheeks.

She turned to Lucas and dug her face in his chest. He securely wrapped his arms around her. She began crying hard and he stroked her hair.

Maya's mother struggled to get up. "Why?" Is all she said as she stared at her own daughter choosing her friend over her own mother.

Lucas rubbed her back as he held her tighter. "I'm sorry"

"Shut up y-you s-shit face! Don't apologize" Maya growled.

"Well I'm going to because I feel like crap. And I broke my promise, and that was the last thing I wanted to do...ever" Lucas frowned.

Lucas began to let Maya go.

Maya hit him in the chest as tears and pain still shot out her body.

He brought her back to his chest knowing that's what she needed.

Tears escaped his eyes too seeing what his best friend was going through. Soon a police came. And an ambulance.

The people took her mothers boyfriend and her to the hospital. Lucas was allowed to go in the ambulance with Maya.

Maya's mother got questioned and was later put in the police vehicle.

...

Beep. Beeping is all she heard when she pushed her heavy eyelids open.

Lucas nudged her leg. "How you feeling Maya?"

"I'm- I-" She sat up. "I don't know"

"They're releasing you today" Lucas gave a warm smile. When Maya didn't return the smile, his left his face.

"Maya..."

"No! What happened to him?" She began to breath heavily.

Lucas sat on beside her on the hospital bed. "Why would you care he hurt you?"

She looked the other way as years stained her face. "How could you say that?"

"Maya he caused you to feel pain, which hurt me too" Lucas explained.

"That doesn't matter! He didn't deserve to die" Maya frowned.

"May! He wanted to kill you!" Lucas yelled.

Maya pulled her knees to her chest. "Don't yell at me".

Lucas sighed. He pulled her head to his chest. "I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too"

...

"Maya? Can I talk to you?"...


	5. Do you have any other family members?

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a while I didn't have any ideas! But now I do so let's get jiggy with it _**c:

..

"Maya can I talk to you?"

A lady appeared by the hospital door.

Maya clenched onto Lucas, as Lucas began to stroke her hair.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I actually came to tell you something" the mysterious lady spoke.

"What?" Maya said quickly

"Your mother has gone to jail, and her boyfriend is-well dead. You have no one to go to...you're an orphan" the lady frowned.

Maya started to breathe heavily.

"Doctor?" The lady panicked quickly.

"I got this. Maze, calm down okay. It'll be alright" Lucas rubbed Maya's back.

"Lucas! Stop saying '_Maze_' and everything won't be okay!" Maya continued I breathe heavily.

"Maya, look at me. Look at me" Lucas urged.

Maya held her eyes shut and continued to breathe heavily. She tried to break the grip he had on her wrists.

"Dammit Maya! Look at me!" Lucas yelled.

Maya's blue eyes opened as she looked at him. She started to breathe steadily now.

"Look. I don't know what's going to happen. But I do know that where ever you go I'll go" Lucas let go of Maya's arms.

Maya dried up her tears, and laid down on the bed.

Soon they heard clapping and cheers.

They looked and saw a whole bunch of people clapping loudly.

"Pure perfection!" A doctor flicked a tear (**A**/**N** **Every** **time** **I** **put** **tear** **they** **make** **it** **year**; **my** **autocorrect**. **It's** **annoying**) away.

"I've never seen this type of connection" A nurse smiled.

"She's my best friend and I freaking love her to death." Lucas stated.

"He's my best friend and I freaking love him to death" Maya went to Lucas and pecked his head.

"Maya, now probably isn't a good time to ask. But do you have any family you can stay with? We wouldn't want you to stay at a family members home you don't know"

Maya shook her head.

"Then it's settled we found the nearest family member her name is Shelby. She's your great grandmother on your dad's side. The bad part is that she lives in Georgia" the nurse explained.

"Whoa whoa whoa. You're not sending my best friend away from me. You can't do that" Lucas' voice started to crack.

"You can't send me away" Maya's eyes started to water.

"She can stay with me! My parents can get the document shit worked out! Please don't take her away" Lucas pleaded years threatening to come out.

The room went silent. "You would do that for her?"

"Hell yeah. I'd do anything for her"

Maya hugged him from behind. He just smiled.

"Wow okay then. I'll go talk to your parents"

The nurse and the other people left.

Lucas turned around and hugged his best friend.

"Thank you" she smiled

..

Well that was the end. I have a very good plot for the next one. Maya turns out to be a very bad roommate and when Lucas complains about it, she runs away.


	6. Sorry (not a chapter)

Okay so there was a mix up. A guest asked me was that the end. No I meant it was the end of the chapter. And I had an idea for the next chapter which was, when Maya moves in with Lucas and becomes a bad roommate. Sorry if that confused anyone :c


	7. Bad Roommate

Maya finally moved in with Lucas and it was awesome...

"Good morning roommate, but also someone who is my best friend" Lucas greeted Maya as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi" she smiled hugging him from behind.

"Ugh. You did brush your teeth right?" Lucas plugged his nose.

"Dude, I just woke up, of course I'm going to brush my teeth.

"Do it now" Lucas groaned.

"You're not my mother" Maya complained.

"That's so disgusting! Go brush your teeth Maya!" Lucas tried to push her into the bathroom.

"No! Bossy pants" Maya disagreed.

Lucas faked gagged. He picked her up and put her in the bathroom.

He handed her a tooth brush and tooth paste.

"I seriously can't believe this" Lucas growled.

Maya glared at him.

Lucas left the bathroom and waited for Maya to come out.

She came out and he squinted his eyes at her.

"Come here" he said.

She went to him.

"Open your mouth" Lucas ordered.

Maya shook her head.

"Open!" He yelled.

She opened her mouth.

"Ugh! It still smells like crap!" Lucas grabbed her hand and went inside the bathroom with her.

He started to brush her teeth for her.

"Here" he gave her mouth wash. She gurgled it and spit it out. He made her wash her face; and he gave her a cloth afterwards.

"I can't believe I just did that. You're almost old enough to freaking vote". Lucas went into the kitchen and poured Maya cereal.

She sat down and started eating.

"What do you want to do today?" Lucas sat next to Maya.

She turned her head the other way.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Maya look at me"

She kept turning her head away from him.

"Guess you don't want to go to the carnival..." Lucas sighed knowing that would work.

"Okay fine! We can go to the carnival" Maya smiled widely.

"Why would you be mad because I brushed your teeth. You allowed me, and that was really bad for your teeth" Lucas educated.

Maya stuck out her tongue and continued to eat.

...

They both took theirs showers and got ready.

Lucas drove and they arrived at the carnival.

Maya and Lucas walked up and turned in their tickets to get in.

"Alright Maya. Hold my hand so you don't get lost" Lucas advised.

They slowly intertwined their fingers and smiled.

"Ooh! Can we play the water gun game?!" Maya smiled.

"You just want to play that because you always win" Lucas groaned.

"No, I want to play so I can win that penguin" Maya pointed to the penguin.

Maya dragged his hand. Maya really did try but this time Lucas won.

She turned to him. She started to give him puppy dog eyes.

He sighed in defeat. "I hate you. I'll get the penguin"

The man gave him the penguin, which Lucas gave to Maya.

"That's not fair Maya!" Lucas groaned.

"I want to give it to my mother, when I visit her tomorrow" (A/N I think you can give gifts to prisoners, right? Whatever) Maya said.

...

(A week later)

Lucas came back from work and saw a lot of clothes on the ground.

"Maya?!" Lucas yelled. He didn't get an answer.

He picked up her clothes and put them in her room. He saw the penguin Maya said she would give to her mother. That was a week ago and she visited her mother twice that week. She lied to him.

Lucas sighed and put her clothes on the floor. He honestly didn't know if the clothes were dirty or clean.

He got ready to take a shower. He entered and saw a bra on the sink. Also make up smeared all on the walls. How in the hell did make up get there?

He started to take his shower. He got out and put on comfy sweatpants and a tee shirt. He started to scrub the make up off the bathroom walls. Also he took the bra out, and put it in her room.

He sighed and sat down on the couch. When he looked at his phone. Worry shook all over his body. It was 12 am and Maya still wasn't home. He called her at least a thousand times, but each time it went straight to voicemail.

After 2 hours, she came home...drunk.

"Maya! Do you know what time it is?" Lucas yelled going to her. He saw the taxi drive away. At least she didn't drive.

He cupped her face with his hands, and brushed away the strands of her from her face with his thumbs.

He pressed his forehead on hers. "Don't ever do that again. I was so fucking worried"

Maya pushed him away and ran into the restroom.

He ran after her and pulled back her hair.

After she finished he rubbed her back.

"Thank you" she croaked. He flushed the toilet.

She went into her room, tripping over the pile of clothes. "Oww"

He came into her room and saw her laying on the ground.

"I'm so lazy. Can you pick me up?" She groaned.

"You need to take a shower" he advised.

She slowly got up and went close to him.

"Maya what are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"About to kiss you" Maya smirked.

Lucas groaned and grabbed her hand. He pulled her onto her bed.

He laid her down and pulled the covers over her.

"Goodnight Maze" Lucas turned to the door.

"Goodnight Lukey" Maya replied back closing her eyes.

Lucas left her room sighing.

...

Lucas woke up and looked at the clock. It was 5 am why was he up? Loud shrieking hit his ear. Maya was yelling loudly.

"Why the fuck is she up?" Lucas groaned.

He got out of bed and went to her room. His parents were already there.

"Lucas! We can't take this! We have work and you have school. You have to wake up in hour. Looks like she's already up. But we can't be up right now! Get her to be quiet" his mom yelled.

"Maya can you stop yelling?" Lucas

Asked.

"My head huuuurrrrttsss. AHHHHHHH" she gripped her head.

She kept screaming.

"Lucas! She has to go! Tell her she's moving out tomorrow after school!" His parents went back to their rooms.

Lucas gave Maya medicine for her hang over.

After that he turned off her light and want back to sleep.

..

"What do you mean I'm kicked out?" Maya began to cry.

"My parents think it's best" Lucas frowned. "And to be honest. You weren't that good of a roommate. You didn't brush your teeth. You lied to me, and you're not that clean of a person"

Maya started to cry. She ran out the door having nothing to say.

"Maya! Where are you going?" Lucas shouted.

She ignored him and kept running.


	8. Where are you Maze?

Lucas was looking everywhere for the small blonde.

"How could I be so stupid?!" Lucas yelled to Riley and Farkle; who were also helping.

"She needs a strong guy in her life" Farkle pounded his chest.

Lucas raised an eyebrow.

It started to get dark due to the upcoming rain.

"Lucas, we should go home. She'll turn up" Riley suggested.

"No!" His voice cracked. "I'm not leaving my fucking freaking best friend out here to die dammit!" Lucas' cheeks were kissed by tears. He wiped the tears away and sniffled.

"I miss her" Lucas sniffed again. "Shit"

"That's your fault Lucas" Farkle growled.

"How about you shut the fuck up Farkle!" Lucas pushed Farkle on the ground.

"Lucas!" They heard a voice call out.

Lucas turned around and saw his best friend running to him.

She jumped in his arms.

Lucas hugged her tightly. Not planning to let go anytime soon. She started to sob.

"Hey, hey, hey. No. Don't cry. Okay?" Lucas held her tighter.

"I don't care! I don't fucking care!" She dug her fingers into his jacket sniffling.

"I missed you" Lucas whispered.

"I missed you too!" Maya replied.

"You've only been apart like a day! Not even that" Riley mentioned.

"I'm so, so sorry Maya. I was so stupid, I was an idiot! I was acting like a dick. I'm sorry." Lucas frowned.

They pulled apart.

"I should be apologizing. Now let me" Maya stiffened up.

"No" Lucas shushed her. "Can I have another hug?"

Maya nodded her head fastly. The best friends hugged again. Tighter and longer.

Farkle and Riley sighed and walked away.

..

Lucas and Maya were in Lucas' house watching Coupled Therapy.

Maya's legs were on top of Lucas'. They ate popcorn. Maya didn't miss a beat to smack in Lucas' face.

"Maze, stop" Lucas softly hit her leg.

She just laughed.

They ended up falling asleep.

"Come here" Lucas mumbled to Maya.

She went to him, and cuddled up to him.

She put her arms around his waist. She snuggled her nose into his neck.

He put his arm around her.

"I love you so much Lukey. You're my bestest friend" Maya mumbled.

"I love you too Maze, so much. You're _my bestest _friend_" Lucas smiled._


End file.
